


making my way back to you

by kratynoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthdays, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scavenger Hunts, older!Ignis, older!noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratynoi/pseuds/kratynoi
Summary: Ignis is sent on a mini birthday adventure





	making my way back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of Ignoct Week 2018. Inspired by the Timed Quest: Birthday Surprise and the Simple Prompt: Stolen Kisses & my love for post-it notes.
> 
> My first time writing and actually posting Ignoct so I apologize if my characterizations are off. I will also warn that this is tooth-rotting fluff and very cliched. Written with the Episode Ignis Alternate Ending as the "true ending" but can be read as a complete alternate universe. Either way they deserve to be happy.
> 
> This was written without a beta so any mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis wakes up to the smell of something earthy and rich. A warm embrace equally coaxing him back to sleep and pulling him awake.

Ignis takes a few seconds to relish in the scent before a thought and a sense of something missing startles him into full consciousness. A quick glance over to the window confirms his fear, that his alarm clock had failed to wake him. The sun already having been up for a few hours from what he can tell.

The slim black offender sits innocently on the nightstand and Ignis quickly grabs it.

**_morning Iggy! don’t worry - cancelled all your mtgs for the day. and don’t blame your phone - i turned off your alarm. get dressed, pack your precious coffee to go, and come to the kitchens. - noct_**

~*~

Ignis enters the Citadel kitchens, turning a quick sidestep to avoid one of the chefs rushing past him. A harried Good morning, Ignis is thrown over her shoulder.

It’s controlled chaos, people bustling around for the breakfast service. Newly baked pastries and piles of fruits being carted out with the freshly squeezed juices and hot brewed coffees and teas.

Ignis cradles his own carafe closer to his chest and makes his way over the the kitchen island, where a single chocolate croissant sits atop a napkin covered note had caught his eyes. Bright pink against the brilliant white marble.

**_Congrats on making it to round 2! Have some breakfast on me ;) and make your way over to your office. - Noct_**

~*~

The note in his office, this time on a pastel blue post-it, is perched on his blank computer monitor.

**_Your computer is disconnected for the day. No work. I was serious about the cancelled meetings._ **

**_But I know you, and you would fret about it the whole day if you didn’t at least check to see what I did to your precious calendar. Look it over, note any changes you feel are absolutely necessary, and hand it off to your secretary. He’s there for a reason and I’ve already briefed him. After you’re done, make your way to the garage. - Noct_ **

~*~

**_Your carriage awaits - N_** , is scrawled onto a yellow post-it attached to the staff entrance leading to the Citadel’s fleet of transportation vehicles.

Ignis picks his way through the rows until he finds a matching yellow post-it attached to the hood of the Regalia.

**_Dillon has offered his services today. He’ll know where to go. - N_ **

Dillon waves from the driver’s seat, a smile lighting up his face.

“Good day Mr. Scientia. Please make yourself comfortable. It will be a bit of a drive into the city.”

~*~

Ignis enters the finely decorated storefront. A gentle ringing from the bell above the door and a smartly dressed gentleman greet him at the entrance of the shop.

“Welcome Mr. Scientia. I was informed to give you this note upon your arrival.”

  ** _Welcome to Vestitus! They have the finest fabrics here in all of Eos! I’m not sure when was the last time you had yourself fitted for a new suit… but I’m going to take a bet it’s been over a century. ;)_**

**_Take your time and find something you like. The tailors here are amazing. Even I’m willing to stand still for them. Don’t worry about cost. Tab’s on me. - Noct_ **

Ignis was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the options, but he settles on a beautiful midnight black linen, his partiality showing in his color choices. He can already hear Noct whining -  _Black, really? You know you’re allowed to have colors outside of the dark spectrum in your wardrobe._  He picks out a blue tie as a small form of appeasement.

The fitting goes smoothly. The tailor making practiced marks along the fabric; taking neat and efficient measurements.

As the last of his measurements and requests are being noted, another crisp white cardstock is presented to him.

**_I hope you broaden your color palette. Although I will admit, you do look pretty damn good in my colors. :3_**

Ignis can’t help but let a small smirk slip -  _knew it_. Noctis does have a possessive streak.

**_Now that you’re done, I have a lunch date for you. You’ll be meeting them at that cafe I know you really like. Don’t offer to pay. They’ll take care of it for you. - Noct_**

~*~

Now, Ignis isn’t sure why it took him a whole half day to fully realize what exactly was going on...

“Happy birthday Iggy.”

“Happy birthday!! I hope you’ve been enjoying your day so far!”

...But he’s definitely caught up now. Subconsciously, he would like to say he knew. In the back of his mind. Far far back.

Ignis threatens bodily harm to Gladio and Prompto if they ever tell anyone he forgot his own birthday, which prompts another round of teasing from the two.

“Can’t believe you just went along with those notes. You didn’t suspect anything?”  
  
“Yeah Iggy! Weren’t you the least bit curious why Noct was doing all this?”

Ignis admits, he was, and still is. Although he supposes he wanted to indulge in the romanticism and the mystery of it all. He’s learning that he doesn’t need to question every little thing.

The three friends spend the rest of lunch enjoying their meal, interspersed with stories and laughter. Ignis is more than satisfied, stomach and heart, when he accepts his next set of instructions from an eager Prompto.

“You’re going to have to tell us how the rest of your day goes, Iggy!”

“We’ll arrange another luncheon, and this time, include our wayward Noct.”

~*~

**_I hope you enjoyed catching up with Prom and Gladio! Off to your next appointment...huh, guess I lied then. You do have appointments today...just not the boring ones. ;) - Noct_**

~*~

**_I know you haven’t had time to get your usual cut and coif. I personally don’t know why you would. I like your long hair. But whatever. Appointment is scheduled with your favorite stylist. - Noct_**

Ignis is led over to the black swivel chair, his stylist chatting away merrily - cooing over the notes, tutting about the length of his hair, remarking on the recent heat wave they’ve been experiencing. Ignis appreciates the break,  the simplicity and mundaneness of the conversation topics, and allows himself to enjoy the grooming session.

“All right Ignis! You’re all set and looking fit for a king.”

The double meaning is not loss on Ignis. Clearly everyone but Ignis knows what Noctis has been planning his whole time.

Before he can dwell on it for too long, Ignis is given another note, this time on a lined sheet of paper.

**_Time to head home, Iggy. I hope you enjoyed your day out on the town. - Noct_**

~*~

Dillion drops him off in the underground garage, instructing him to make his way back to where he had started the day.

Ignis’s cautiously opens the door to his Citadel apartment. Rather than balloons raining down upon him or a roomful of people jumping out at him, he’s greeted by his newly tailored suit hung cut and pressed on his coat rack. A note pinned to the plastic covering.

**_Welcome home! Go get dressed and come to the rooftop. I’ll see you soon! - Noct_**

~*~

“Oh my word…”

The rooftop, normally a barren expanse of cold, black steel and concrete, had been converted into something warm and welcoming.

The large Citadel spires acts as posts for the multiple strings of zigzagging fairy lights. The bulbs ranging in sizes, all a soft honeyed yellow. Small warming lamps dot a smaller enclosed area where in the middle sat a single round white clothed covered table, two chairs angled perfectly together.

_A dinner for two…_

The sudden press of warm lips to his cheek followed by a pair of arms circling his waist signals the arrival of his missing king.

“Surprise Iggy. Happy birthday,” Noctis whispers softly in his ear. Ignis can hear the laughter in his voice.

Turning around, he allows himself a moment to take in Noctis’s smiling eyes before moving in to steal a kiss of his own.

“I was stolen my ‘good morning’ kiss, your majesty. I hope you plan to make up for that.”

“No rush. We have all night to celebrate.”


End file.
